List of The FEAST Saga Characters
This is a list of characters of ''The FEAST Saga ''series, including Spin-off, minor characters and One-Scene Wonders. By Sonikku Aensland from In-Verse Productions. Return back to: *''Feast of the Black Strings'' *''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song'' **''BSC: LS - The Epilogue'' *''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!'' *''The FEAST Saga - Music Road'' Main Characters Ragnarök Pilots Sienna Travers Age: 17-18 years old (Part 1) 19 years old (Part 2) Born: June 18, 1997 Height: 153cm (5' 0,2") 1 / 158cm (5' 2,1") 2 Weight: 41kg (90lbs) 1 / 46kg (101lbs) 2 Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Yellow Personality: Sienna is a loner; avoiding social and physical contact with other people, doesn't respond by her surname and only responds by her name, doesn't talk too much and limits herself in doing the same exercise (Riding the Mecha, going to school and going to random houses). She's also kind and honest young lady, she hates fighting in all its forms, but uses her inner abilities as part of her autism to her own benefit, riding a mecha, Luke, her "Fairy companion", is her only family and also "best friend". In Part 2 Sienna Changed for good, has more personality and is more brave than before, everyone respects her, even the normals, is more sociable, doesn't limit too much unlike before, also she's more educated and friendly than two years before, and also thanks to her instance in FEAST, she changed her outlook of life from a Negative one to a more Positive, Friendly light. And also shows more concern about her family and wants to protect them (Even Nathan, her half brother), she also has the same determination as Eliza before going to jail. Story: Sienna Travers is a loner girl with inner abilities, enough to ride a mecha known as the "Type-Zero Ragnarök", she is frequently bullied by others and "normals", however, she joins FEAST in exchange of her own respect and being submissive to others orders, however, she wants to being free and help others. Her role in the Five-Man band is "The Hero", and then "The Lancer" as of Part 2, she joins the band as the secondary guitarist and the main woman of the Team Ragnarök, and is one of the main heroines of the series, with riding the: Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, which represents the light of the Type-Chaos Dark. Blake Snider-Hayes Age: 19-20 years old (Part 1) 21-22 years old (Part 2) Born: September 17, 1994 Height: 173cm (5' 8") / 178cm (5' 10") Chapter Weight: 61kg (134lbs) 1 / 66kg (146lbs) 2 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Personality: Blake despite his looks, is a kind-hearted and passionate young man, also with a very strong sense of Justice as well, however, he doesn't respect authorities and takes often drastic decisions, such as talk fighting with his mother when taking his decision to being a musician like his father (the same wish that cost Donovan's life), he can be educated, friendly and all the thing, but sometimes he's a little aggressive when his decisions doesn't being taken seriously, such as helping Sienna, according to Ameth, he's the Id; Impulsive, Reckless and heroic. He has a similar personality in Part 2, however, he became less nervous because he has the trust of his mother, girlfriend and the band, however, since his father is back, he has gotten addicted to surpassing his own limits, and that could be make him a little more distracted. Story: Blake Snider is one of the members of the rock band "Black Strings" as the main guitarist and the lead singer, he has heroic qualities and wants to take down the Board of Directors and Sampson by himself, he really trusts his friends and allies, and always tries to do a better person by himself and his mother, also to spread his father's legacy with his own songs. His role in the Five-Man band is "The Lancer", as of Part 2, he's "The Hero" and pilots the Type-Chaos Ragnarök, the Dark of Type-Cosmos light, his weapon is Platinum Cross, a Guitar and a Cyber Suit. Black Strings Members Gavin Albain Age: 35-36 years old (Part 1) 37 years old (Part 2) Born: March 16, 1979 Height: 183cm (6' 0") Weight: 72kg (159lbs) Hair Color: White Eye Color: Red Personality: Gavin is a really educated man and a father for the team, also likes to flirt with younger women than him, however, being the subject of their attacking when he's a pervert, he was apparently a friend of Blake's father and has connections with him, regardless of the situation (Sans death of course) he will smile and has high expectations about Blake and Zelda, and even; Sienna, according to Ameth, he's the Superego; Mature, cheerful and strict with shades of dark such as being a little violent and impulsive, as the story progresses, he became more pessimistic than before. In Part 2, he doesn't change too much as the others, however, since the time that he met his old friend Wilhelm, he started to want to kill him, however, forgetting his true objective in the life, leaving Mildred to do a fight against him. Story: Gavin Albain is a Music expert by nature, since he was 15, he's a teacher in this area, however, he has some connections with the past, in his 20th birthday, his role model was killed but survived by his son, and he wants to spread his legacy training his role model's son and defeating Sampson and then the Board of Directors once and for all. His role in the Five-Man band is "The Big Guy". Grizelda Grayson a.k.a. Zelda Grizel Age: 23-24 years old (Part 1) 25-26 years old (Part 2) Born: December 15, 1990 Height: 163cm (5' 4") Weight: 50kg (110lbs) 1 / 54kg (119lbs) 2 Hair Color: Gray Eye Color: Green Personality: Zelda is described as a complex woman, she's really nice with everyone who considers her a true ally and friend, however, she's pretty much a tsundere when she's angry or distant, she's tactical and intelligent, pursuing the points when the Horsemen are, and sometimes, balancing Blake's impulsiveness out and Gavin's fantasies, however, she can be personable in regards to protect his loved ones, even Shawn. According to Ameth, she's the Ego for her level-head attitude, calm and serious disposition. She doesn't changed too much when she was in Part 1, but in Part 2, she gets geniunely shocked when Shawn joined FEAST, and gained a more positive view from the city that could change. Story: Grizelda Grayson a.k.a. Zelda Grizel is the secretary of Detective Jonathan Travers, since she was young, she and her family always opposed the Board of Directors. Her mission is tracking down Sampson since he has some ambiguous morals inside of his mission of Rebellion, and the secrets behind the "Last Century Important Accident". Her role in the Five-Man band is "The Smart Girl". Rose Belladonna-Ryan (Formerly Ryan) Age: 18-19 years old (Part 1) 20-21 years old (Part 2) Born: October 14, 1995 Height: 168cm (5' 6") Weight: 56kg (123lbs) Hair Color: Pink (Originally Red) Eye Color: Orange Personality: Rose is a Cheerful and nice girl, caring for her boyfriend a lot, letting him that he can believe and trust her, she's sociable and understanding with any theme and secret that someone tells to her. Sometimes Funny and crazy and sometimes calm and serious. However, she has a "sixth sense" that can detect any evil from someone, that's why she hates Sampson so much. In Part 2, she became more focused in fights, however, since Blake had been thinking in surpassing his father, she became "detached" and even sad, but still determined to help him, however, being alone costs in her according to the Board, the Trust. Story: Rose is Blake Snider's Girlfiend and childhood friend since kindergarten, and knows about his secret identity as well (Also hides this fact from Blake's mom), she used to be the most popular girl in her school, before and after meeting Blake, she also has a mysterious sixth sense who can detect evil. Her role in the Five-Man band is "The Chick". Nathan "Jonathan" Travers Age: 20-21 years old (Part 1) 22-23 years old (Part 2) Born: November 13, 1993 Height: 191cm (6' 3") Weight: 87kg (192lbs) Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Purple Personality: Jonathan is shown to be a cool individual, who never loses his composture even at worst, and is also caring and headstrong. However, while he's supposed to in the side of the law, he's not, perhaps due to the censorship of investigators in the city. He's protective of Zelda and his new friends also, despite being one of the tallest, he's also the most nicest, sans with his enemies of course. Story: Jonathan (Real name Nathan) Travers is the boss of Zelda Grizel and the Detective of the Bloody Fang Agency, the last detective agency due to the censorship from those who govern the city. And he's currently being wanted for the same thing, he joins the team later to destroy Sampson and the Board too. His role in the Five-Man band is "The Sixth Ranger". Key Character "Luke" a.k.a. Lakia Age: Unknown Born: Unknown Height: 152cm (5' 0") Weight: Variable Hair Color: Blonde with Brown parts. Eye Color: White Personality: Not much known information is known about Lakia, but it shown to be serious and strict with Sienna whenever she's piloting bad or something worse. However, despite its robotic nature, it has actually good intentions, and depending of the player's P.O.V. it can be either a genderless, male or female character. Story: It is Sienna Travers' companion, and is apparently created in base of a deity named "Lakia", it has an appearance of a androgynous fairy, with long blonde and brown hair, it instructs her in the path of riding a powerful Robot, however, it can act mysterious. In Part 2, another character called Luke appears, while this Lakia is yet to be seen except missions. Supporting Characters Elizabeth Amador a.k.a. Ameth Age: 32 years old (Part 1) 34 years old (Part 2) Born: July 29, 1982 Height: 165cm (5' 5") Weight: 53kg (117lbs) Hair Color: Purple (Original unknown) Eye Color: Turquoise Personality: Ameth is shown as a kind-hearted yet enthusiastic woman who will do anything possible for the band and Sienna's well being, while submissive at Sampson's orders out of fear, she's brave and passionate, she's also shown as Fortune Teller since long time and sometimes someone doesn't take her seriously. In Part 2, she stated that she likes Roger. Story: A Staff member of FEAST and ardent fan of the Black Strings, she's one of Sienna's mentors as well as Blake and Martha's neighbor. She's known for her lavender color hair and maid dress, otherwise, a Fortune teller too who can say the destiny only with tarot cards. Roger Masters Age: 28 years old (Part 1) 30 years old (Part 2) Born: May 31, 1986 Height: 178cm (5' 10") Weight: 60kg (132lbs) Hair Color: Reddish Pink Eye Color: Yellow-Green Personality: While old fashioned and sometimes too serious to follow, Roger has a good heart and is in the right place, he's kind and composed individual who will protect the people rather than using it, unlike Sampson, who only cares about himself, he cares about others before himself, even sacrificing his life for the others if necessary. In Part 2, since he's the Leader of FEAST, he became a lot more responsible and also focused in fighting too. Story: A Captain member of FEAST and other of Sienna's mentors, he has been in the Army since he was only 14 years old, and FEAST since he was just 18 years old, he instructs Sienna how to ride the Ragnarök, also known by being worried for his allies, and even his close ones. Martha Snider (née: Hayes) Age: 28 years old (Part 1) 30 years old (Part 2) Born: February 11, 1968 Height: 160cm (5' 3") Weight: 52kg (115lbs) Hair Color: Orange Eye Color: Blue Personality: Martha, while supportive and nice with her son, she's an strict woman with a sense of obligation and protection for her only son Blake since her husband's apparent death, thinking that he needs protection despite being almost an adult, she's very serious, but in the inside, she's broken, and tries to cover it with a serious face but has authentic "Iron Lady" tendencies. In Part 2, she became more friendly and less closed, and also giving her son more liberty since he's now an adult. However, she also wants to fight as well. Story: Blake Snider's mother and widow of Donovan Snider, since the death of her husband, she won't let her only son to be a musician because he will face the same fate as his father. However, despite her overprotective demeanor, she can be very supportive of Blake. Sebastian von Stroheim Age: 57-58 years old (Part 1) 59 years old (Part 2) Born: January 25, 1957 Height: 175cm (5' 9") Weight: 75kg (165lbs) Hair Color: Gray Eye Color: Hazel Personality: Sebastian is introverted, yet mature, he cares about his juniors and Sampson despite his morals, but prefers to stay with the band because he feels less "blocked" talking with them. Not to mention that he's a secret keeper, and often keeps many secrets as he can. Sebastian in Part 2 is a fundamental character that keeps contacts in Alice, his daughter and FEAST, however, he feels disturbed for a presence in the Board of Directors. Story: Sebastian is the Limousine Driver of FEAST's, he doesn't talk too much, but he's very supportive of his allies, he apparently knows more secrets than the rest of the cast, and regardless of the situation, he will help the band and Sienna as he can. Mildred "Milly/Millie/Tesla" Albain Age: 24-25 years old (Part 1) 26-27 years old (Part 2) Born: April 18, 1989 Height: 157cm (5' 2") Weight: 47kg (104lbs) Hair Color: Crimson Eye Color: Ruby Personality: While she's a tomboy, likes sports and is aggressive by nature, Mildred isn't bad as she seems, she's on friendly terms with anyone who opposes Sampson, the man who she's very wary. She often makes sarcastic comments, some of them cruel in tone. She dislikes dirty things and always cleans her place of work, she loves her family a lot. She's a hardworking woman as of Part 2, and clearly she's more friendly than before but more worried about things, despite this she always mantains that serious and strict personality, even outside of battle. Story: Mildred is Gavin's cousin and known as one of the most scientific minds in the city, however, despite being a Teacher who works in the Artistica Academia, she's also a rebel scientist who wants to kill Sampson and the President, she's highly trained in combat and is quick to anger if something doesn't be really good. Shawn Grayson a.k.a. Shawn Grizel Age: 21-22 years old (Part 1) 23-24 years old (Part 2) Born: December 30, 1992 Height: 170cm (5' 7") Weight: 59kg (130lbs) Hair Color: Dark Gray Eye Color: Dark Green Personality: He's the opposite of the serious Zelda, he's hotheaded, confrontational, and impetuous, he likes to goof around and has childish mannerisms, however, he's pretty savvy and serious at some moments, he and Zelda are in very good terms. In Part 2, he's a little more mature and less reckless than Part 1, but still has childish manners in combat. Story: Shawn is the younger brother of Zelda, and student of the Artistica Academia, he also wants to do something heroic to help his family, aside of studying a career related to art. He's called "Skinny Stick" due to his small appearance, and often is being confused with a younger guy. Antagonists and other Villains Four Horsemen of Apocalypse Karen Ludenberg, the Horseman of Conquest Age: 29 years old (Part 1) Born: May 21, 1985 Height: 165cm (5' 4.5") Weight: 51kg (112lbs) Hair Color: Snow White Eye Color: Light Purple Personality: Calm, Collected and never loses her cool, however, she hates losing and will be angry if something doesn't go according to her standards. Story: One of the "Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse", a famed Super Model, she represents conquest, due to her desire of victory in any forms, she has won several model contests, wants to disband the band by any forms possible, even at certain form. She was killed by Gavin by tricking her Empress' Monster to destroy her. Lloyd Flynn, the Horseman of War Age: 26-27 years old (Part 1) 29 years old (Part 2, in a comatose) Born: April 22, 1987 Height: 174cm (5' 8.5") Weight: 61kg (134lbs) Hair Color: Light Red Eye Color: Dark Orange Personality: He's tragic, yet calm and courteous, he has respect for Ameth despite his alignment, however, disrespects others such as FEAST, and Sampson for killing his family. In Part 2, he forgot all things related to the "Horseman" persona, but is in a comatose due to the battle against Blake two years ago. But it is said by Ameth that he's more supporting to everyone than before. Story: One of the "Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse", a very famous executive and businessman, also joined the Navy because he wants war to avenge the death of his beloved family (sans Ameth, who's still alive) from the hands of Sampson, also its most recent member. Defeated by Blake when Lloyd himself gave up and exploded his robot. In Part 2, he's in a coma, product to the fight and his horseman persona is gone. Blair Turner, the Horseman of Famine Age: 22-23 years old (Part 1) Born: September 23, 1991 Height: 154cm (5' 0.7") Weight: 45kg (99lbs) Hair Color: Jet Black Eye Color: Dark Gray Personality: She's childish, seemingly friendly and lighthearted until looking at her deeply, she has a evil smirk and had not good motives for everyone, she's also known as a hungry for sweets and power. Story: One of the "Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse", Blair is a young woman who strives for having power in any forms, because she's the Horseman of Famine, being hungry in power, money and ambition, she's a lady from the lower streets of the city, and due to her extreme hunger, she destroyed even robots in her "games". She commited suicide after her fight against Sienna. Aurelius Krüger, the Horseman of Death Age: 36-37 years old (Part 1) 38 years old (Part 2) Born: December 24, 1978 Height: 184cm (6' 0.5") Weight: 78kg (172lbs) Hair Color: Light Gray Eye Color: Greenish gray. Personality: He has a really serious disposition, cold and aloof in almost every situation, he often tries to calm Blair and Karen for being so fast, and he has a Master-Student relationship with Lloyd, his newest disciple since Roger's departure. In Part 2 is revealed that his original personality, is that of a genius, and a really social man with everyone, also has a mentor-student relationship with Eliza (in the same way as he did with Lloyd, however, with a more human and warm disposition) and cares about her safety. Story: One of the "Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse", The leader of the Horsemen and the oldest one, he has an unusually pale skin, and due to this, he has appeared in several public pictures in magazines, also is the lead singer of one of the rival bands that the Black Strings faces. He used to be friends with Gavin and Roger. He's the only one who had survived after the fight against Zelda and Jonathan and offered himself to go into prison alongside Eliza, in Part 2, he and Eliza were recruited by Wilhelm to attack the Ragnarök. Other Antagonists Ronald Edgar Sampson a.k.a. Ron Age: 54 years old (Part 1) Born: August 4, 1960 Height: 180cm (5' 11") Weight: 77kg (170lbs) Hair Color: Dark Blond Eye Color: Dark Brown Personality: Ron is an amoral, ruthless and bossy man, who only cares about himself and his plan rather than the others, he hides it with a great charisma, and good looking as his public face. And despite this, some members of the FEAST are suspecting him as such, hates Sienna and often abuses her with jobs without any recess, due to partly resembling his daughter, Eliza. Is later revealed that his evil actions were genuine and wanting to awake the Comet, he and his daughter were commanding themselves using FEAST itself as decoys. Story: Ron is the boss of FEAST, short of: Force of Enhanced Artists Special Team. He's the key of the rebellion, and also known as an amoral man who only cares about himself, he did contract Sienna aside of being the Pilot of his "lovely creation", due to resembling his daughter Eliza, and uses the band for his own, but still regarded as a Ally. But after the Fight against Mildred and later Aurelius, he confesses that he's in the side of evil and Sienna's blood father. Eliza Aidan Sampson Age: 18-19 years old (Part 1) 20 years old (Part 2) Born: December 19, 1996 Height: 155cm (5' 1") 1 / 160cm (5' 3") 2 Weight: 47kg (104lbs) 1 / 52kg (115lbs) 2 Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Orange Personality: Not much known is the personality of Eliza, but is hinted that she was manipulative and overprotective of Sienna and the others, and hated injustice in all its forms, however, there are signs that she became Crazy such as her ideals being different. In Part 2, she became deliberately more nicer and even heroic, but still has that sense of ambiguous personality. Story: Eliza Sampson is the daughter of Ronald Sampson, she's apparently dead judging by Sampson's comments about her, however, she's apparently controlling Sienna as Geminia, she revealed herself to be the mastermind behind all and wanted to challenge Sienna, she used to own the Type-Chaos Ragnarök, then in Part 2, was in prison for the same reasons as Aurelius, and became more nicer and a lot more heroic, her new mech is Ultramarine. Geminia Personality: She's aggressive, violent and temperamental. Known for being an "assassin" when riding Ragnarök. Story: Geminia is the enemy within Sienna Travers, she's the split personality that was born with her desire to being perfect, when she appears inside of Sienna, her pupils are small and has a mad grin and a golden aura. Supposed to be the "deceased daughter" of Sampson, Eliza. It was revealed that Geminia is just product to the Black Magical String that Eliza used to make Sienna Berserk and it was broken and never returned as of Part 1 Phase 5. Characters introduced in Part 2 - Carnival: Last Song Allies Alice von Stroheim Age: 25 years old (Part 2) Born: August 12, 1991 Height: 173cm (5' 8") 2 Weight: 57kg (126lbs) 2 Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde (Originally conceptualized as Crimson Red) Eye Color: Dark Yellow (One covered with an eyepatch which is black) Personality: She's a Serious and lonely girl who's often killing for her own entertainment, however, she only wants to have fun because of her poor sense of communication, she has a good relation with her father, Sebastian, and the band, especially Melody. She blames the board of directors for being jerks, specially, her ex, Hiro. Story: She's Sebastian's daughter and one of the Black Strings Childhood Friends, she also studies music, and is a member of a band, she's known as "magic hands" by outsiders, however, she doesn't understand her right eye's powers, and Melody is her first new friend within the band. Melody Age: Unknown (Part 2) Born: Unknown Height: 165cm (5' 5") 2 Weight: 54kg (119lbs) 2 Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Emerald Green Personality: Melody is a kind, and nice woman, however, she's broken and wants to find her memories once and for all, she really likes music and likes to sing too, and hates fighting in all its forms, she's peaceful in nature. Story: A Songstress and the only survivor from the "Divine Crusaders Clan", she has lost her memories prior to her arrive to the present time, she wants to find a man named Wilhelm Krone. Adelard Albain a.k.a. Adel Age: 31 years old (Part 2) Born: September 30, 1985 Height: 186cm (6' 1,3") 2 Weight: 74kg (163lbs) 2 Hair Color: Jet Black Eye Color: Dark Orange Personality: Adel is a rather jovial and good person, he tries to do what is right, he's pretty smart, and knows what it deems appropriate, he has a sixth sense that indicates whether it is good or is a threat, minor and major, regardless of the consequences, has a great relationship with his older brother and cousin. Story: He is Gavin's younger brother and Mildred's cousin. He's a wrestler who's unseen in the series but he often salutes his family a lot on his travels, he's currently in the country of Luxendria to help the heroes due to being an important witness of a certain event and has contacts with Nia, Gavin's wife. And something involved with Mildred, too. Shade Prism Age: Unknown 2 Born: Unknown Height: 193cm (6' 4") 2 Weight: Unknown 2 Hair Color: Orange Eye Color: Light blue Laser/visor eyes Personality: Shade Prism is a critical woman with a warlike demeanor, often criticizing someone for a error, sometimes shows a motherly side towards anyone, hinting that a middle aged woman is behind of this clad superhero, also likes fair fights and hates cheating. Story: A superheroine in a big red and blue armor, she doesn't talk too much, when it talks, she's overprotective with certain people, especially the Snider family, and Blake, the man who she calls "Just a kid." which upsets him, has a personal Vendetta against the Government, she's arrogant but extremely caring, and is closest allies with Feast members. Neutral Luke White Age: 22 years old 2 Born: May 24, 1994 Height: 174cm (5' 8.5") 2 Weight: 67kg (148lbs) 2 Hair Color: Light Blond Eye Color: Red Personality: He's shown in his few appearances that he's a kind and compassionate young man who cares about Sienna's well being above anything else, he distrusts FEAST easily for not known and apparent reason. And is pretty much overprotective of his loved ones and sometimes makes mistakes. Story: He's a young man who is Sienna's best friend in the Academy, dresses in all white and has a similar appearance to the other Luke, however, he distrusts FEAST easily and has a rivalry with Blake in sorts, due to being very similar, perhaps. Board of Directors Rock D. Snider Age: 50 years old 2 Born: January 14, 1966 Height: 188cm (6' 2") 2 Weight: 91kg (201lbs) 2 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Personality: A Really Tragic man at his best and worst, he cares about his family, and also is a mentor figure to some like Jazz and Gavin on his younger days, and has apparently parental issues regarding his son Blake, and also doesn't want to fight dirty, as he prefers more fair challenges. Story: An expert guitarist and solo singer, not to mention a Mecha driver, he also got recent recognition due to his striking resemblance to Blake's father, Donovan. Tragic at his best and worst. Also wants to challenge Blake in a Concert Duel without interventions. Liam Milford a.k.a. Jazz Tristan "Hiro" Cruz a.k.a. DJ Lethal Rebel ''President'' Wilhelm Krone Others Reed Tusk Melanie Scarlet Blood Ballerina (Dominique in Japan) Gods and Deities True Lakia Ophelia Julius Caesar Aeron Divine Arcana Warriors Mondo Kitsch (Sekai Kitsch in Japan) Genesis Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Sonikku Aensland